


Clear Signs

by bedheadleader (morjens)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Couple, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28511769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morjens/pseuds/bedheadleader
Summary: Midorima won't say it out loud but Takao still knows when his husband wants to have sex.[“Why do I have to say it if you already know?” Midorima points out.“But do I, really?” Takao lifts his eyebrow. Oh, he likes this part of the game.]
Relationships: Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	Clear Signs

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing to say haha. It's been at least three years, most likely four since I've written midotaka last time so it was interesting to write this but I really liked it also. Ah, MidoTaka, they husband goals.

For Takao it’s always fascinating to see how Midorima tries to tell him he wants to have sex. Of course, other one won’t say it out loud, won’t shout "let's have sex" on top of the rooftops. If Takao didn’t know him as well as he does, little signs would go unnoticed. 

Maybe it’s because they have known each other’s for ten years, wow a decade Takao thinks, or just the fact that Takao likes to watch Midorima and learn all his ways, all little details. How he brushes his teeth first from the left and then from the right, how he every time before he rides a car check’s it’s tires even if no one else ever does that, how he scrunches his nose when they watch horror films. Or drama movies where they do medical things wrong way and Midorima wants to say something but knows it’s pointless. Or how he blushes every time Takao smacks his butt and tries to play it cool even though Takao knows he likes it. 

Once again, the signs are there. 

First sign. _Dinner_

Midorima rarely cooks. Mostly it’s because he has no time. And also because Takao says he takes too much time while doing it, so he doesn’t let Midorima to use kitchen. It’s easier this way, Takao says and ushers Midorima to do laundry instead because he’s hungry and he has no time or patience to wait until carrots are sliced perfectly and identically. He doesn’t care, he just wants food. 

But then, sometimes Midorima gets into kitchen first and Takao has no say to it. Sometimes it frustrates him, sometimes he’s just happy about it. Tonight he’s not sure which one he is, but he still lets Midorima stay in the kitchen and do his thing. 

He has learned all the signs already and he knows what to expect. Midorima, for one, is the one to do things straight from the rule book. It took Takao some time to understand this but when he noticed it he was little angry at himself not noticing it earlier. 

For Midorima, it’s all about seducing his partner. Takao has no heart to say he doesn’t need any seducing. Just ask, Shin-chan, I’ll fuck you here, in the living room couch, he wants to say but doesn’t because he knows Midorima and he knows how sacred these rituals are for him. 

So he bears it and does laundry instead. He puts fresh clothes into their closet and separates black, white and colourful clothes for the next time. He is starting to fold Midorima’s shirts when Midorima shouts him to tell dinner’s ready. So he leaves he laundry basket there, checks they have lube and condoms in their bedroom (because Midorima usually wants to do it there, couch is too narrow for them both) and goes to have dinner with his spouse. 

Sign two _Showering after dinner_

There’s something Takao knows and it’s Midorima’s ritual. He wakes up at the same time, except for the few rare times, he goes for a morning jog for four days a week, makes the same coffee he has made for the last five years they have been living together. He goes to work and comes back and then they eat. And he never showers after dinner. No, it happens only after morning jogs and then at night just before he goes to sleep. 

First time Midorima did this Takao didn’t think too much about it. They had been living together for only couple of months, he didn’t remember the whole ritual by heart back then. After that, piece by piece he started to take notes and cracked Midorima’s code. Dinner and shower didn’t belong to together unless… 

So Takao isn’t really surprised when Midorima announces he’s going to shower and Takao promises to do dishes. He brushes all the pans Midorima used with soap while listening the water sounds from the shower. Their apartment isn’t the smallest but it isn’t too big either. Just perfect for two of them, little cramped if they have many visitors but they make it work. 

He moves to sit on the living room and pulls the curtains in front of the window. They live in tenth floor, there’s nobody seeing them but he knows Midorima appreciates it. He almost thinks of going to bedroom to wait Midorima but decides against it. It’s much better if he teases him first a little. 

Sign three _Blushing_

Midorima comes back from the shower, water still dripping from his hair while he tries to towel it down. His hair has grown little and Takao likes it like this, how it frames Midorima’s face. Sometimes he thinks he should put it on ponytail when Midorima is sleeping but he also doesn’t want to die at age of 27. 

“Refreshing?” Takao asks and Midorima glares at him. Midorima knows Takao knows. That’s how they are, they know each others like back of their hand. What’s their favourite sushi, what movie genre they prefer to watch, what kind of things make them annoyed, how they make their eggs in the morning, how they speak when they are tired or happy. 

Takao is going to make Midorima say it and Midorima knows it. It makes him annoyed but Takao is ready for it. It’s okay, he knows it. It always is. Blushing Midorima is just too cute to handle sometimes but Takao is ready to be a victim. 

“You wanna watch a movie?” he then asks and Midorima sits next to him on the couch. There’s couple of centimetres separating them. “You can choose.”

“Sure.”

“Just say what you want”, Takao says and Midorima curses under his breath because he knows what Takao means. Movie is long forgotten when Midorima turns his red face on Takao and takes his hands on his. Takao has already gotten used to their size difference, even if it did bother him at the beginning. 

“Why do I have to say it if you already know it?” Midorima points out. 

“But do I, really?” Takao lifts his eyebrow. Oh, he likes this part of the game. Blush creeps up from Midorima’s neck towards the cheeks. 

“I know you do”, blush on Midorima’s cheeks deepens as his fingers curl tighter around Takao’s. 

“Say it, then”, Takao asks and Midorima stays silent. He has always been unkeen to say such vulgar things, he has said and Takao had nodded. But even if he had understood it didn’t mean he didn’t make Midorima say those. It just made everything little more exciting, to make Midorima break his little rules, let all the vulgar things roll off his tongue. Sometimes all it took was Midorima’s voice to make Takao’s knees wobbly, even after all this time. 

“Fuck you, Kazunari”, Midorima says, instead and Takao laughs. 

“No, I think it’s the other way round, isn’t it?” he asks, little cheeky, eyes sparkling and Midorima stares at the wall behind Takao’s face, not ready to meet his eyes. “Isn’t it?” Takao’s hand rises to touch Midorima’s thigh and Midorima almost jumps. 

“Y-yes”, he manages to say. Takao taps his thigh, fingers close but too far from the place where Midorima really wants them.

“So say it, Shin-chan”, Takao shifts little bit closer, gives a teaser of what’s to come. 

“F-fuck me, Kazunari.”

“Now, now, wasn’t so bad, huh?” Takao grins and stands up before heading to the bedroom. 

He flicks the bedside lamp on when Midorima sits on the bed and soon Takao climbs on top of him. 

It always starts out slow. It’s how they are, or it’s how Midorima is, he needs his time to adjust to his situation and Takao has learned to respect all his rules. There’s no love if there’s no trust and Takao wants Midorima to know he will never force him to do anything he don’t want to. 

Midorima sighs against Takao's lips. Lips on lips, hands on shoulders, hands on waist, teasing little under the shirt, to feel the skin. Takao pecks slowly Midorima’s lips when he slips his fingers under Midorima’s shirt, hikes the hem up and counts his ribs. Midorima shivers against him, gets used to this feeling, the rush in his blood, familiar need rising and fever burning on the low of their stomachs. 

First shirt to be thrown off is Takao’s but Midorima’s follow soon close, they end up piling somewhere near the bed. Takao backs Midorima to lie down on the bed while he settles on top of him. Kisses have more heat now, them not wanting to let go, need forcing them to close the distance sooner. Breathless, Midorima grabs the sheets. Takao lets him to grasp some air as he moves down. Licks his way down the throat, leaves his own marks, soon fading but still there. He grinds down, pelvis meeting something hard already and he smiles against Midorima’s collarbone. He leaves a quick kiss there too, on the fragile bone and warm skin before he continues. 

“You good?” he asks and Midorima’s answer is somewhere between a sigh and a moan. He balances his other hand to a better position before he finds his next victim. Lips are wet against Midorima’s nipple when he closes his mouth over it, lets his tongue sweep over and feels how Midorima’s back arches against him. He grins, lets his tongue explore more and Midorima curses, low but not as a sign to stop. So he continues. And the moment his teeth ever so slightly scrapes the other side of Midorima’s nipple the moan is worth it. It’s something animalistic, guttural. Midorima is a tough guy but he too has his weak spots. And some of those are only for Takao. And maybe Takao is one huge weak spot of his. 

Takao moves to another nipple before he continues to kiss his way down to the stomach. 

“Ka-kazunari…”, Midorima breaths out quickly when Takao grinds down again, hard and fast, dragging his length alongside of Midorima’s. 

“Hmm?” Takao gives him time to answer when he stands up little to push Midorima’s pants off. He slides the zipper down and grabs the waist band. Then he shifts and changes his position so it’s easier for them to pull Midorima’s pants off. 

“Be quick”, comes Midorima’s rushed plea but Takao has no means to obey him. So he grins wickedly and throws Midorima’s pants to the floor. He slowly drags Midorima’s boxers down too, slips them past the knees and all the way to the floor, somewhere near the pants. 

“Wow, you’re hard already”, he says and Midorima groans while covering his eyes with his other hand. “You horny for me, huh?”

“Shut up”, Midorima says but it lacks the usual kick, there’s no actual need to shut up.

“Did you think of me at work? Sitting by that table of yours? Me under the table…? Huh, we haven’t tried that yet.”

“And we will not”, Midorima says.

“But the idea, though”, Takao hums and closes the distance soon, lips hungry against Midorima’s thigh and Midorima startles. “I’m not against it, just saying.”

“Well, I a—aah, fuck you Kazunari”, Midorima breaths out when Takao sucks his thigh, massages other one. God, he loves his husband’s thighs, firm and muscular, nice to handle. Also, they are one weak spot of Midorima’s. Takao lets his hand travel across the thigh, fingers graze over the muscle, soft to touch and Midorima curses under his breath. 

“You were saying?” Takao teases looking smug and Midorima throws him a weak glare. Then he lifts his hand and cups Takao’s chin. 

“Kiss me Kazunari and stop talking”, he demands. Oh, Takao is happy to help. 

Kiss is hungry, now, Takao’s hands on Midorima’s thigh, pressing firmly on to the soft skin, Midorima’s breath slightly shaking. Takao grinds down, his soft college trousers pressing against Midorima’s cock, and oh the sweet drag, they groan in unison. Midorima’s hand is still on Takao’s chin, demanding but his resistance is getting weaker second by second. Takao knows Midorima, Midorima knows Takao. 

They move like fire, hot and powerful, the way they have familiarised each other’s habits completely. Kiss, the fever burning between them still there, even after so many years, the hunger that never got truly satisfied, need to feel other one on their own skin, so close but it’s never enough. Maybe Takao gets little too impatient too, when he finally gets to see Midorima like this, his usual quiet and serious demeanour crumbling to reveal the needy and bothered one. Midorima is so fucking beautiful like this, Takao can’t believe his luck. Midorima, his eyes sparkling, blush on cheeks, spit on his chin, chest rising up quickly. His hands are strong when he touches Takao but never too strong, never too demanding because he knows Takao doesn’t like it. His strong husband, the one to bring huge pay checks to home and water their three plants every other day almost ritually. His husband, wanting him. It makes him powerful, Takao thinks. The fact that Midorima is strong enough to know himself and be ready to be his real self with Takao, to reveal his weakest spots for only him to see. 

“Kazunari, please, could you just—“, Midorima huffs and Takao giggles against his lips. Okay, okay. 

“Yeah, yeah. Impatient much? You want this cock so bad, huh?”

“Don’t be ridiculous”, Midorima mutters but watches when Takao backs up a little to pull down his own pants. 

“I can be ridiculous when I have such a beautiful husband”, Takao says and settles back between Midorima’s thighs. He lifts Midorima’s left leg a little to make more space for him.

“Can you reach for the lube and condoms?” he asks and Midorima stretches out his long limbs to get what he needs from the nightstand. After getting those he gets a kiss to his stomach as a reward and Takao leaves the condoms next to him when he opens the lube bottle.

“You already ready?” he asks as he warms the liquid up little by rubbing his fingers together. Midorima nods, little embarrassed. “Good boy”, Takao taps his other hand against Midorima’s thigh. 

“I’m not a boy anymore.”

“What are you then, honey?” When Midorima doesn’t answer Takao moves his leg a little and settles his first finger on Midorima’s hole. “I guess we have to find out. What do you want to be? Honey? Babe? Sweetheart?”

“Can you just---, stop being so annoying”, Midorima huffs but doesn’t really mean it, not like this, he just wants to be a little tsundere. Takao has grown to understand that. 

“Mmmh, let’s see about that”, Takao grins and pushes the first finger in. Indeed, just like Midorima had said, he has prepped little already. It’s easy to push his finger further. Takao looks at Midorima who’s eyebrow furrows a little at the new sensation. Takao presses soft kisses alongside of Midorima’s thigh, god he just loves those thighs and how responsive Midorima is. 

Second one goes in quickly and Midorima pushes back, forces Takao to raise up his tempo, give a little more. Midorima looks so beautiful, Takao can’t help but stare. His green hair splayed on the pillow underneath him, his eyes sparkling with want, his mouth open for a little, his voice raspy and whiny when Takao pushes further, makes him beg, makes him lose his composure. Little by little, they play together like this, give and take, push and pull, more and less. 

Takao rubs his own cock with his hand to the fullest before he slips third finger inside of Midorima. Midorima’s fingers curl against the sheets, his moans more like groans when the words betray him in the most beautiful way. Takao bends down to lick down Midorima’s cock. It’s hard and there’s precum already on his stomach. 

“Kazuna--, nngh, n-no, no, I--, I can’t”, there’s plea in his words, beg so eager Takao stops and gets his fingers out. 

“You afraid you come too soon?” he asks, wants to have an confirmation this is only about it and nothing more serious. Midorima nods, breathlessly and Takao rises up little so that he can give a quick kiss to Midorima’s lips. They kiss for a while, Takao trying to blindly search for the condom package and Midorima holding his other hand on Takao’s back. He needs this, they both need this, a connection so real words are needless. 

“Okay”, Midorima finally mumbles and Takao rips the condom foil open before rolling one on his cock. He gets little more lube too because Midorima likes it more wet and he looks up to meet Midorima’s eyes. 

“You good?” he asks, serious. 

“Fantastic”, Midorima answers, his eyes almost black already when he looks how Takao lines up against him. Takao reaches out for Midorima’s hand and Midorima gives it, would give him everything at this point. Takao pins his hand to the mattress as he slips into the wet heat and groans out loud. Jesus Christ and every other deity out there, if he would be like this all the time he would. Midorima welcomes him so eagerly, Takao gives him a time to adjust but Midorima pushes his hip to meet him earlier and Takao giggles. Always an overachiever, his Midorima. 

“Take it slow now, it’ll hurt you.”

“Of course it won’t hurt”, Midorima disagrees, “it’s you.”

Something so warm bursts in Takao’s heart. God, he really really loves this man. So, he has to live up to his expectations. He gives a first proper push in and Midorima squeezes his eyes shut. In, out, in, out, Takao’s hand is on Midorima’s, when other one hoists up Midorima’s thigh. The position changes little and Midorima voices his satisfaction. His voice is a low growl when Takao speeds up the tempo, gives him more as Midorima knows how to ask more and slowly they work together towards the final goal. 

“You’re so good, Shin-chan, so good.”

“Mmmmh…”

“You take me so well, god, just like that. I can feel you, you’re so wet for me, so eager. It feels nice, so good.”

Midorima would probably say something about how embarrassing it is to hear such things but he can’t say anything at all anymore, can only listen with his ears red and voice trembling as Takao milks more moans out of him, gives no time to adjust when he goes deeper. Its brutal, how his pelvis slaps against Midorima’s ass, how the sound of it is so lewd. Takao check his husband from time to time, asks silently and Midorima always forces him to continue. He wants this, it’s clear. So, Takao gives it to him. 

He pushes in and brushes past Midorima’s prostate. It makes Midorima jolt, moan high when he tries to silence himself but can’t because need is too high and Takao too good. 

“Fuck, you sound so good, baby”, Takao groans and Midorima curses, pulls Takao closer by their joined hands and Takao obliges. He lifts Midorima’s thigh further up and lets go, gives Midorima everything he has to give. It’s sweet, wetness surrounding him when he drags his cock along Midorima’s walls. He’s so hard, it almost hurts, and he can feel Midorima’s thighs shake a little already, a tell-tale sign of that’s he’s on the edge already. 

“Kazunari, Kazunari”, he begs and Takao bends little awkwardly down, kisses him fiercely on the mouth, tells all his love with that. Midorima swallows all the moans when he wraps his leg around Takao’s waist, forces him deeper and then they move. Just chasing the greatest high, no more words just pure need, raw want burning in their veins when they sync up their movements, Midorima meeting him in the middle. Takao mewls when Midorima bites his lower lip, his hand that keeps him somehow still already shaking. 

“Shintaro, Shintaro”, he says like a prayer and Midorima brushes his black locks out of his eyes, eyes blackened with a lust but touch still gentle. They move with a purpose, it’s not beautiful, it’s primal. 

Then Midorima’s back arches, his voice gets stuck on his throat when he comes. He shakes underneath Takao, his fingers tightening against Takao’s hand. And Takao follows soon close, seeing Midorima like this, losing all his last restraints makes him go wild. 

Finally, Takao pulls out and collapses next to Midorima, breath still ragged but smile lifting up corner of his lips. 

“Was I good, huh, Shin-chan?”

“What a nonsense thing to ask”, Midorima snarls. 

“Why so?” Takao giggles, still high from his orgasm.

“You are always good.”

“Awww…, Shin-chan, I knew you were a romantic soul.”

“You should, we’ve been married for five years”, Midorima grunts but gives in quickly for Takao who demands a hug. 

Takao who already had forgotten there still was come on Midorima’s stomach soon learns his lessons when he feels it’s wet moisture pressing against his own stomach. 

“Oh, yuck, Shin-chan why didn’t you warn me!”

“You made this happen”, Midorima says and Takao giggles. 

“Hmm, I guess I did, huh.”

When they go to sleep later at night Takao lets Midorima pull him closer just before they fall asleep. It’s true that it’s hard for Midorima to voice his wants, even after many years of marriage. But… Takao is ready to learn all his ways, so he doesn’t have to say it, Takao knows even without words. 

It doesn’t mean he won’t tease him little bit, though. 

And Midorima, he probably wouldn’t want it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> If you reached the last lines please leave some kudos and comments, those make my day! ^^ <3
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/bedheadleader)


End file.
